


Appropriate Space Metaphor

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: After all, it was among the stars we first found each other.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Appropriate Space Metaphor

During the time as a general, she had seen too many stars.

Travelling through space there were different types of them, some distant, some closer. Some bright, some colorful, others not so bright, but larger. Some small and twinkly, glimmering far away. But she never really payed to no more details other than how they looked like. 

In her memory, they confused and mingled with the shine of blasters, sounds of destruction, feelings of war. Feelings of never truly belonging.

But it was all in the past, for now she was again seeing many stars, but these new stars were the brighter and most fascinating she had ever seen. Blinding her vision with their shine, the sound of her own screams of pleasure defeaning her ears, exploding with colors, warmth and eletricity. Flowing as waves through her body.

The explosions coiled her very core, travelling through the galaxies within herself.

And most importantly, aside from new sensations messing with all of her senses, they meant the love, adoration, pleasure and happiness she never had felt before now were overflowing.

He held her close, wiping her tears that flowed as she shaked and descendend from the trip to the stars they both went and that bonded them as each others, trying to regain her breath, her senses still in disarray, clinging desperately to him.

The tears stopped, but his hands remained hot on her face, caressing her cheeks, forehead glued to hers, looking reverentially into her eyes as their breathing returned to normal and souls returned to their bodies. A blissful aftermath to end their first trip in which no words were needed. 

"No one even knows how hard life was  
I don't even think about it now because  
I've finally found you..." (Radio - Lana Del Rey)


End file.
